


The slide!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by Connie707



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connie707/pseuds/Connie707





	

Jen’s POV

 

“Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for departure. This delta flight from London Heathrow to LAX will take approximately 11 hours and 15 minutes. Please make sure your devices are on airplane mode..” The flight attendants on the TV screens went through all the safety regulations before the flight departed.

 

Once the attendants had finished speaking, I did a quick intro to my vlog.

“Hello citizens of earth!” I said with ten times more than my usual enthusiasm. “ so my background looks a little different today and that's because…. Drumroll please…..we're on a plane to LA.”

“The city that never sleeps” my best friend and also flatmate, Harry interrupted.

“No you idiot, New York's the city that never sleeps.La's the city that sleeps around.”

“Is that official?” Questioned my other flatmate, Connie. I made a mental note to edit in a disclaimer that we didn't mean to offend citizens of LA- because you know how up their own asses some people are.

“ so we're off to LA!” I continued. “Which means y'all should be expecting a load of collabs, fake american accents and pictures of chipotle on my Snapchat.” I finished speaking and slid my camera into my bag, preparing myself for the next 4 weeks as I felt the plane start rising up off the runway.

 

After a few hours, I checked the flight map on my screen. We were over Iceland. I grabbed my camera and explained where we were, also chatting for a few minutes about my time in LA.

After that, I spent the majority of the remainder of the flight editing the firewatch gameplay that I'd upload to my channel as soon as we got to my apartment. Yeah, I live in britain but I have an apartment in LA. My dad thought it might be useful if I ever visited. Because he's nice like that. Or it might be because he's a property developer and “it's not the right time to sell it yet” or whatever he said when he gave me the keys for my birthday.

 

I looked over to see what harry was doing. 

“Why is there a pink robot dancing.” I asked looking at his screen.

“You can’t judge me, you watch teletubbies.”

 

Harry’s POV

 

“And just look at his legs !” I added “ legs, legs so hot you could fry an egg!” I sang dreamily.    ‘if I didn't have my entire life's work on this laptop, I would hit you over your head with it“ she replied with her classic eye roll.

“Shut up Guys!!! I'm watching casualty. Dom's being abused by Isaac” Connie yelled, tears in her eyes.

“”You NERD!” I said jokingly.

“Umm guys… shut up...people are kinda looking at us like we should be in a mental asylum”Jen said, blushing. I noticed a few heads across the cabin staring at us. Some looked disgusted, but others looked as though they were enjoying the drama. “And that's defiantly staying in my vlog’ Jen added

“Mrs corncob here might need to…” i said under my breath.

“YES HARRY?” Connie replied.

“Darling,  please.” I said “I’m rooting for Isaac.”

“No! Dom's the best you fiend.HOW VERY DARE YOU.” Connie shouted.

“Whatever, biiiitch.” I said putting my headphones back on.

Jen went back to editing, and Connie resumed her casualty binge watching.

  
  


“Attention please! We will now begin our descent into LAX airport. Make sure your seat belts are fastened. We will arrive at the gate in approximately 30 minutes.” Cracked the loudspeaker.

“Aww, yara said she is gonna be celebrating the next month because we’re gone. How sweet. Love you too.” I said aloud. “That sheep, she better get outta my yard on Wednesday.”

“LA here we come!” jen yelled.

“Why the weird nicknames for yara again.” connie asked me.

“Things that happen in year seven stay with you forever “ Jen responded

“Yeah corncob.“ i said evilly

“Omg! That guys finsifudo Handle tho” Jen interrupted, pointing to a hipster walking across the aisle to his seat, his beard was … noticeable.


End file.
